


Solo Affari

by Neve83



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83





	Solo Affari

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Business as usual](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1560) by Liyosa. 



**Business as Usual**

Affari.

Tutto lì. Davvero.

C'era qualcosa di toccante in tutto quello, qualcosa di così perversamente etereo che faceva pensare ad Hyde fosse tutto un sogno da bambini. Probabilmente era perché non litigavano più. Non ricordava più nessun litigio dal 1998, quando Tetsu era scappato via in lacrime nella foresta. Forse dipendeva dal fatto le canzoni venissero giù come manna dal cielo. Oh, un paio non avevano proprio la tonalità che Hyde voleva, ma non tutto poteva essere perfetto. Ma rimaneva il fatto che quasi preferisse quello al caos dei primi tempi. Più o meno.

Pacifico.

Era tutto così.

Come una nave che prendeva il largo.

Sospirò. Si alzò. Non era sicuro rimanere in acqua. Un giorno la nave si sarebbe rovesciata lasciando cadere in mare il suo contenuto. L'acqua ne sarebbe stata contaminata per un po'. Ma andava bene. Hyde prese una sigaretta. Sentiva che tutto andava bene. Anche se era tutto fottuto, sarebbe comunque stato un sogno.

Sentì arrivare Tetsu.

Sentì la barca oscillare.

~

Una persona.

Tetsu sapeva che Hyde vedeva qualcuno all'insaputa della moglie. Qualcuno che era meglio di lei, che impersonava meglio i perversi ideali di Hyde. Probabilmente era il modo in cui Hyde entrava in studio, stanco, annoiato e trionfante. O forse era stato quello scivolone mentre parlava con tetsu. Oh già, mormorò, lei, lei, è una lei. Tetsu lo aveva ignorato, allora, trattato come il risultato di una birra di troppo. Poi però, notò che ogni volta che lo chiamava dopo una certa ora, Hyde non c'era mai.

"Dovresti smettere di vedere chiunque tu stia vedendo" disse ad Hyde.

"Certo, come dici tu." Hyde non negò la velata accusa. Aveva guardato Tetsu, i suoi occhi tradivano un lieve affaticamento. Suppongo tu non lo farai-- Si diresse verso Tetsu. Le sue mani si mossero sul tavolo. Tetsu ritirò le sue. Hyde si fermò.

"Ti sei mai sentito vuoto?" Hyde si accese una sigaretta. Ciccò la cenere sul tavolo, parecchi centimetri fuori dal posacenere.

"Abbiamo praticamente tutto," rispose Tetsu, "Penso che non abbiamo alcun diritto di perderci in discorsi tanto egoisti."

"Ah…" Hyde spense la sigaretta fumata a metà nel posacenere. "Penso sia la scusa che abbiamo noi giapponesi, oggigiorno." Rigirò la sigaretta nella cenere. "Giusto l'altro giorno ho letto che gli etiopi sono più felici di noi. Riesci a crederci? Abbiamo tutte queste stronzate tecnologiche ma siamo più depressi di un bambino con la baracca di fango. Trovo sia incredibile."

"Lo è," Tetsu lo assecondò.

Hyde smise di giocare con la sigaretta spiaccicata. La lasciò disgustato nel posacenere. "Hai notato, abbiamo tutte queste ridicole aspettative. Andare bene a scuola, fare soldi, sposarsi. Rimanere sposati."

Tetsu rise leggermente. "E' la ragione per la quale non mi sono mai sposato." Esaminò lentamente Hyde. "Se non puoi mantenere una promessa, è meglio non farla."

Hyde sospirò. Profondamente. "A volte mi sento come se fossi intrappolato – no, perso in mezzo al mare, e di non poter chiamare nessuno. C'è uno spazio enorme, come se fossimo tutti separati in contenitori di plastica, con nessun altro con cui dividere l'esperienza… Credo di sentirmi così. Come se non potessi nemmeno baciare la persona che amo..." scrollò le spalle, come a scusarsi. " Suppongo tu non capisca, comunque."

"Invece sì."

Hyde aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. Riprese a giocherellare con il posacenere.

"Dimmi, come l'hai capito?"

"Avevo i miei sospetti."

"Perchè t'importa?"

"Ti sto solo informando da bravo collega." Riprese Tetsu. "Ascolta, l'ultima volta che abbiamo provato ad essere amici non ha funzionato." Vide Hyde distogliere in fretta lo sguardo.

"Pagherò il conto, questa volta," disse Hyde cambiando argomento.

Hyde era bravo a cambiare argomento. Ma questo non cambiava il fatto lui stesse comunque vedendo qualcuno. Tetsu si massaggiò le tempie. Qualcosa si era spezzato, molto tempo fa, come quando una piccola rotella smette di lavorare in una macchina, causandone l'esplosione in milioni di pezzi.

C'era stato un tempo in cui Tetsu provava ancora qualcosa per Hyde? Tetsu non lo ricordava esattamente, ma forse Hyde sì. Forse se avessero provato a parlare, avrebbero potuto rimediare a quel che era andato storto. Tetsu sperava fosse possibile. Ma Hyde continuava a cambiare argomento, come al solito. Portando le cose ad essere come lui voleva. Hyde era tremendo con i compromessi.

Hyde continuava a cambiare argomento. Hyde era tremendo con i compromessi. Suonava decisamente logico.

~

La distanza.

Tornando all'immagine stereotipata della nave: forse avevano viaggiato in imbarcazioni separate, persi per sempre l'uno dall'altro. Il concetto era lo stesso, solo che a quel punto c'era qualcosa che era andato perso e che rendeva tutto un po' più doloroso. Hyde si morse le labbra. Tetsu avrebbe detto che era successo tutto intorno al 2001. Hyde avrebbe detto che la data andava anticipata . Ma non era quello il vero problema. Si alzò ed andò verso Tetsu.

"Sapevo che lo sospettavi," gli disse.

"Non è un mio problema."

"Sai sempre tutto," disse con la voce che s'induriva. "Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendermi."

"Te l'ho detto, non è un mio problema." Tetsu sospirò. "Lo sarebbe se finesse sui giornali, quindi non fare nulla di stupido."

"Dovrebbe importarti."

"Ad essere sinceri, no."

Hyde si morse un labbro. "Ricordi il giorno in cui stavo per dirti qualcosa? Quando continuavo a dire di sentirmi vuoto? Beh, sai cosa? Lo sono e mi fa incazzare incredibilmente. Scommetto che non t'interessa. Ma a me si. M'importa se nessuno si interessa a me, quando gli altri fanno i pagliacci solo per impressionarmi. Forse ho dei terribili standards, ma in qualche modo sento che tradendola sto semplicemente facendo un favore a tutti." guardò Tetsu. L'altro non replicò. Hyde scosse la testa. "Perchè diavolo mi hai chiesto se sto vedendo qualcuno?"

"Se non l'avessi notato, gli scandali hanno un brutto effetto su di noi," disse Tetsu.

Hyde lo ignorò. "T'importa, vero?" voleva scuotere Tetsu, voleva svegliarlo dalla fredda quiescenza calcolatrice che Tetsu aveva probabilmente considerato e voluto, il sonno che aveva fatto in modo tutto non si sfaldasse inesorabilmente. Ma era stato inutile, aveva lentamente succhiato via la loro essenza. Si avvicinò a Tetsu. "Tu me l'hai chiesto perchè… perchè…" Non terminò la frase.

Tetsu lo fissò. "Non ho tempo per litigare con te," disse stancamente.

Hyde si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro esasperato. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa. Si fermò. Stava facendo oscillare la nave. Stava cercando di chiamare aiuto. Si tirò indietro. 'Fanculo tutto, poteva anche andare tutto a fondo.

Navigare su una nave. L'industria musicale era tutto lì? Hyde trattenne una replica stupidamente caustica. Tetsu, ovviamente, stava cercando di essere forte. Essere fermo, sembrare impassibile, dare l'impressione di essere una base sicura quando in realtà, tutto sotto di loro, era semplicemente acqua. Hyde si sedette tremante. Così vicini, eppure tanto distanti. Pensò di toccare Tetsu, per capire se l'altro davvero sapesse che lui era lì. Ma non lo fece. Non che farlo gli avrebbe fatto male, comunque. Non che le distanze tra loro non fossero già enormi, ognuno navigava per proprio conto sulla propria nave solitaria lasciando indietro una spiaggia familiare.

Tetsu era abbastanza saggio da non lasciare la spiaggia. Non lo era abbastanza da intuire che era l'unico rimasto indietro.

~

Ideali.

Hyde ne aveva ancora, vi si aggrappava come un adolescente che cercava qualcosa in cui credere fermamente. Tetsu li aveva persi tanto tempo fa. Ideali come quelli non avevano mai funzionato per lui, non funzionavano per nessuno cui non piacesse piangere ed il suono di un cuore spezzato. Quelle persone erano suicidi. Tetsu non lo era.

Capiva perché Hyde l'aveva fatto, perché si era lasciato coinvolgere da qualcuno che Tetsu non avrebbe mai approvato. Ma a Tetsu non importava più. Aveva perso i suoi ideali, e nel mentre aveva perso anche i suoi sentimenti. Hyde lo sapeva. Ed era per questo che l'aveva fatto.

Tetsu guardò di nuovo Hyde. L'altro rimaneva con lo sguardo fisso in un punto indeterminato dello spazio.

"Dovresti riprendere le prove al più presto," gli disse Tetsu, "Ricominceremo a registrare tra pochi giorni."

Vide Hyde annuire senza partecipazione.

La vittoria, a quanto sembrava, era distante ben più di quanto fossero lontani lui ed Hyde stessi.


End file.
